Talk:WM/Necromancy House Rules
The replacement rules limit necromantic allies to: * Catfolk, Coleopteran, Dark Ones, Dwarves, Elves, Fauns, Leprechaun, Nymphs, Pixies, Gargoyles, Gnomes, Half-Orcs, Celestials, Elder Spawn, Infused of all types, Halflings, Minotaurs, and Wildmen. * Horses, dogs, mules, and other domesticated animals * Whatever corpse the delvers drag back to Town. I suppose I could write up some rules for additional corpses being purchasable in the marketplace... That puts Corpse-Eaters at $600, Goblins at $100, Hobgoblins and Orcs at $300, Infernals at $900, Ogres at $3000, Half-Ogres at $400, and Lizard Men and Dragon-Blooded at $450. At less than $4/lb, most delvers don't bother scavenging corpses to sell to necromancers, but particularly low-skilled, greedy, or desperate ones will. Of course, that doesn't address Dire Animals/Plants or other wackiness. Which I think I'm okay with. Who is going to pay to have a Siege Beast towed back to Town? --Mark 23:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : It's obviously a different issue if you can make it get up and walk back to town under its own power, but probably at that point you wouldn't sell it for love or money ;) I mean, dude. SIEGE BEAST. Taaaaaank! :A side note, but Shelley explicitly won't use corpses of civilized people without the express permission of their surviving relatives, which probably ends up having a cash bribe or donation to the grieving widow attached. Bandits don't generally count for this as they're pretty uncouth, as well as with the robbing and the murdering and the generally barbaric practices. Highwaymen of an appropriately aristocratic attitude do count as civilized. : --Bruno 13:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm assuming that there's a sustainable supply of executed criminals and such, from which a necromancer can get free, common bodies. ::The problem with the Siege Beast is that yeah, any necromancer who knows people who can go out into the wilderness, find and kill a Siege beast, and then drag the thing back to Town probably has the skills to do it himself, or can't afford the fees that such a group would charge. ::Maybe this is all too complicated, and we should go back to the $25 flat fee for replacing minions. But I like the idea that special servitors are SPECIAL, and the necromancer either needs to maintain them or constantly upgrade, replace, and swap. ::: Actually, that makes for an amusing quest hook - "Bring me back one Siege Beast, dead, with absolutely NO broken bones!" ::: I like the idea myself, and it's also a nice parallel to upgrading "standard" equipment. You either buy it in town, for large sums of money, or you go out into the wilderness and fetch it yourself from a dungeon delve by killing the previous owner. In this case, "the previous owner of the body" was pretty attached to it ;) but I could totally see trying to hijack another necromancers minions with the Control Zombie spell. ::: Side note from an issue raised by my old GURPS Banestorm game - The Zombie spell is another one of those spells in Magic that may have a Duration issue, in that it's listed as Permanent not Instant. For my game I ruled that regular crappy template Zombies were, in fact, "Permanent" and subject to destruction with the Dispel Magic spell, because it fitted with what I was doing at the time. Proper Ally-type Servitors obviously aren't under a "Permanent" effect or they'd have one hell of a Weakness/Vulnerability combo on there, but we may want a footnote that the Zombie spell should be Instant. ::: If nothing else, so that 8 HP of healing doesn't get dispelled and give us headaches. ::: --Bruno 15:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC)